U & Ur Hand
by Wghs567
Summary: After Ally and Dallas break up the 4 friends decide to go to the bar to party all night. But when some creeper starts to hit on Ally, there might be a few problems. Find out in this One-Shot. Rated T for subject matter and minor swearing.


**Hi! I'm still new to this so give me a break. I'm not that proud of this story but there are so many events in the song that it was hard to get them all. And before you say you should have picked a different song, when I write one shot I choose a song that I really like and write a story to go with it. Also I have a question should I start writing a full on chapter story? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or U & Ur Hand by P!nk.**

Ally Pov

It's been a long day. I got into a big argument with Dallas and I finally dumped his sorry little ass. So the rest of my day I've been spending it moving my stuff into Austin's apartment. He was so nice to let me move in with him. I would have moved in with Trish but Dez is already living there. Yes they are dating. I decided that I would go clubbing with the 3. I got into my sexy clubbing outfit, which was a black of the top shulder shirt and a white mini skirt. I headed out to the door with Austin right behind me. I was in a really pissy mood because of the breakup and Austin knew that if he got close to me I would snap. Once I got there I sat at the bar and had about 6 shots. Austin next to me was talking to Dez. They were the drivers for tonight so they couldn't get drunk. Trish was talking to me but I wasn't listening that much. I was too distracted by a creepers staring at me.

"I bet you $5 bucks she will say no," The creepers friend said. "You're on," The creepers replied.

He came over to me and sat next to the now empty seat. Trish and Dez left to dance and Austin went to the bathroom.

"How are you baby?" he said with the smell of alcohol on his breath. I scooted away from him but he kept scooting towards me. I was praying that Austin would come back. I thought boys peed faster than girls. "What do you want," I replied to the stranger. "You want to come over to my place?" He asked placing his hand on my ass and spilling some of whatever he was drinking on me. I jumped up trying to get away from the creep. All of the sudden a fist came towards the strangers face. I turned around to see a blond hair boy, Austin. I turned around and hugged him.

"*Want don't you go home and do yourself if you need it that bad that you have to hit on a 21 year old," He started to yell. I started to cry the tears I've been holding back. He put his hand on my back and we just stood there for a few minutes. The assholes friends came and picked him up and dragged him out of the bar. One saying sorry for his friend's actions. Trish and Dez came back and we just sat in are seats. Austin was holding my hand trying to confront me.

"Karaoke Hour is open," The DJ yelled. I ran up toward the stage letting go of Austin's hand. I made it up to the DJ and told him some things and started to sing:

_Uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Check it out_

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

_It's a **** fight_

_I can tell_

_I just know_

_That it's going down_

_Tonight_

_At the door we don't wait because we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dick head put his hands on me_

_But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Because you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Midnight_

_I'm drunk_

_I don't give a ***k_

_Wanna dance_

_By myself_

_Guess you're outta luck_

_Don't touch_

_Back up_

_I'm not the one_

_Buh bye_

_Listen up it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Aright_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Break break_

_Break it down_

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks_

_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are_

_High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_

_No_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_It's just you and your hand_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_No no no_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_Just take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Yeah oh _

When I got down everyone was cheering. I got off stage and back to my friends. Austin came over and kissed me. We were just standing there kissing. Fireworks were going off in my head. He held my hand and we walked out with Trish and Dez behind us.

***I know kind of stupid but I was trying to cooperate the lyric **_**You and your hand tonight**_**, without using the F word to make it a rated T story, but hopefully you get the point.**


End file.
